peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 March 1993
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1993-03-19 ;Comments *File 1: The recording is fairly distorted, as though the record level was set far too high. Sessions *New Fast Automatic Daffodils, #3. Recorded 8th October 1992, originally broadcast 15 January 1993. Tracklisting *Lovecraft: Medicine (EP) Lemon lemon 007CD 4''' *Legend: Do Nuts (7" Do Nuts b/w Rockaway Beach plus Roses) Sub Pop ‎– SP187 3 6''' *Fall: Why Are People Grudgeful? (EP Why Are People Grudgeful?) Permanent Records PERM9''' §''' *Lee Perry: You Crummy (7") Trojan TR 629 6''' *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Kyphos (session) 6''' *Sebadoh: Soul And Fire (EP - Soul And Fire) Domino - RUG 4''' §''' *Marxman: Father Like Son (album 33 Revolutions Per Minute) Talkin' Loud 514 538-2''' §''' *Brutal Truth: Perpetual Conversion (EP ‎Perpetual Conversion) Earache MOSH84''' 2''' *news *Brutal Truth: Perpetual Larceny (EP ‎Perpetual Conversion) Earache MOSH84''' 6''' *''John makes a fist of describing the above track'' 6 *Fuse: Bloodlock Bunny (2x7" Dana's Room EP) PCP Entertainment ‎– PCP-005''' 2''' File b '''begins around 11:45pm *Diblo Dibala et Le Groupe Matchatcha: 'Matchatcha Wetu (LP-OK Madame)' (Afric' Music) '''4 *Dolomite: 'D.R.'s Ablutions (LP-...Of The Angels)' (Fiasco) *Gene Vincent: 'I Got A Baby (LP-Gene Vincent Greatest Vol. 2)' (Capitol) :(JP: 'There was a time in my life, you know, when "I got a baby and she's still in her teens" would have been about the most exciting words that you could have imagined.') 1991 Festive Fifty *'30': Babes In Toyland, 'Catatonic (12" EP-To Mother)' (Twin/Tone) :(JP: 'I look forward to hearing the new stuff and playing it to you too, dear listener.') *Harold Allen & J.T. Watts: 'I'm Settin' You Free (Compilation CD-Get With The Beat: The Mar-Vel' Masters)' (Rykodisc) ' 6' *Jeff Mills: 'The Hacker (2x12"-Waveform Transmission Vol. 1)' (Tresor) ' 6' *'File 7 begins' *Pavement: live at Brixton Academy, London, 1992-12-14 #Conduit For Sale! #Fame Throwa #Home #Perfume-v #Summer Babe #Frontwards #Angel Carver Blues #Two States #No Life Singed Her #Box Elder (File b ends and File c begins here) #Baby Yeah #In The Mouth A Desert File 1 :Tape cuts in, applause at the end of Pavement set :(JP: 'You don't really want me to go through all of the titles, do you? I hate lists, really.') *Curve: 'Falling Free (Aphex Twin mix) (12")' (white label) 3''' *Superchunk: From The Curve (album - On The Mouth) *'''File 7 ends *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: 'Bruises' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'One of the records that I've uncovered during my continuing search for that Little Richard cover version (still no sign of it and I'm well into the Js now), and I was taken to task by a listener a few weeks ago because I suggested that one of the records that I'd uncovered might be worth some money, but this one might be as well, to be honest.') *Jackson Five: 'We Don't Have To Be Over 21 (To Fall In Love) (7") (Steel Town) *''1am News - edited out'' File 5 begins *Glitch: War Path (12" - Trauma) Industrial Strength *Secret Shine: Loveblind (single) Sarah *Datblygu: 'Cristion Yn Y Kibbutz (LP-Peel Sessions)' (Ankst) 40:50 on c File c '''ends at around 1:15am *Centry: Bible Dub 2 (Thunder Mountain ) Conscious Sounds '''4 *Headbutt: Through The Slides (12" - Pissing Down) Pigboy OINK 13 File 1 at 1m 13s into above track the tape seems to go wonky and there is muffled backwards music for the final 7 minutes 1:20am *Buttsteak: Mant (album Shit... Cool It's The Honeycomb Generation) Merkin Records MM 331 *Kathumba & Thyolo Jazz, Kasambwe, Namoko & Chimvu: Bambowe Cheboi (Moyo Wanga - Music From Malawi) Pamtondo PAM 005/6CD File e begins around 1:32am *Suburban Knight: Nocturbulous (12" - Nocturbulous Behavior) Underground Resistance UR-011 4''' *Even As We Speak: Sailor's Graves (album - Feral Pop Frenzy) Sarah SARAH 614 *''John lists the tracks from the forthcoming Fall album The Infotainment Scan'' *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Music (session) (last) *Jah Woosh: Rockin Blues (split 7" with Mighty Clouds - Rocking Blues / Dub & Blues) Abeng/Lucky *Fastbacks: Gone To The Moon (7") Sub Pop SP 69/236 '''File 5 cuts out *Eagles Prey: Feeling Warm (12" - Feeling Warm / Reverse The Silence) Guerilla GRRR47 File e ends at end of show Tracks marked 2''' on '''File 2 etc Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *1) John Peel 1992~.mp3 (NB incorrectly named) *b) L348b *c) L293-b *e) 1993-03-19 Peel Show L416.mp3 *2) john-peel-52b-1993 *3) best of peel vol 58 part 2 (with introductions) *4) 1993-03-xx Peel March 1993.mp3 *5) 1993-03-19 Peel Show G002.mp3 *6) 1993-01-xx-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE169 *7) John Peel 19th march 1993 pavement live ;Length *1) 00:47:29 (to 40:35) (35:05-40:35 unique) *b) 00:46:04 *c) 00:43:58 *e) 00:27:36 *2) 45:39 (from 39:05) *3) 47:00 (27:30-37:20) (27:30-29:16 unique) *4) 1:44:37 (1:08:00-) (1:08:00-1:11:40 unique) *5) 46:37 (16:01-27:01 unique) *6) 1:32:29 (1:07:15-1:26:50) (to 1:20:16 unique) *7) 0:48:08 ;Other *b) File created from L348 of SL Tapes, digitised by Roger *c) File created from L293 of SL Tapes, digitised by Bill *e) File created from L416 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *2) Many thanks to Happy Otter. From HO John Peel 52 1993. *3) Many thanks to Mike. From Best Of Peel Vol 58. *4) From Peel March 1993. Created from tapes SB953, SB954 and SB951 of Category:Weatherman22's Tapes *5) Created from G002 of Gumtree Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. *6) Created from LE169 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January February March 1993 Lee Tape 169 *7) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1: John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *e) Mooo *2) Mixcloud *3) Mooo Server *4) http://www.mediafire.com/?30jb581b5dc3uid *5) Mooo *6) Mooo *7) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Gumtree Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes